Missin' You
by Magic-Hannah-Baby1999
Summary: PLOT-BUNNY! MAY CONTINUE! -   When Selena Potter gets a letter from a raven at breakfast, it leads her to one of her worst nightmares.  WARNING: Girl and Slytherin Harry. Don't like, don't read! Rated for the death in this story. xxx Magic-Baby p.s MAY CO


Hey guys!

This is just something I had on my mind. Just a plot-bunny I had to get down on paper. I _might _continue it but not likely.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. I only own Ally and Max. I reeeeally want to but it just isn't possible. :C

Please review!

It's a GIRL!Harry and a Slytherin!Harry story. Don't like, don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

Selena Potter frowned and took the letter from the raven at breakfast.

"Whose it from?" Her best friend, Draco Malfoy asked. Selena shrugged and opened it. There was a flash of white light and she disappeared.

Selena groaned and sat up. She was somewhere dark. She got up and lit her wand. She was in front of a door. She pushed it open and strode in. It was a living room. A lady was on the floor, surrounded by blood. She was dead. She reconised it as Theodore Nott's mother. Theo was her best friend and was taken away from Hogwarts after Christmas by his father. It was his father who did this, she was sure of it. She slipped upstairs and into a bedroom. Muffled sobbing was coming from under the bed. She slid on her stomach and rested her chin on her arms. 2 blinking brown eyes loomed there.

It was Theo's sister, Ally.

"Hi Ally. I need you to stay here ok?" Ally whimpered.

"Alright." She whispered. Selena got up and walked into the next room. It was empty. So were all the other rooms upstairs. She pattered into the dungeons. She could hear a weak pleading. She burst in.

Theo was backed into a corner, holding a baby boy behind his back. His father had his wand out and was cursing him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Selena shouted. Mr. Nott flew back and she put his in a full body bind. Theo collapsed.

"Come on Theo! Don't leave me here!" Selena muttered. Theo smiled weakly.

"Lena. I'm sorry. Take care of Ally and Max. I'm sorry. I'm just not going to make it. Love you all…." Theo's eyes slid shut and his grip went slack. Selena's eye filled with tears and she let them fall. She scooped up Max and pattered upstairs to Ally. She coaxed her to come out.

"Where's Theo?" She whispered. Selena wiped her eyes.

"Theo's is dead. I'm so sorry Ally." She said. Ally threw herself at her and sobbed.

"Is this your room?" She asked, still sobbing. Ally nodded. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. Is there anything you need?" Ally thought for a moment and grabbed her stuffed unicorn from the shelf.

"Theo made it for me." She whispered and wailed again. Selena took both Notts downstairs and where Theo was. She gathered him in her arms and fumbled for the emergency portkey that went straight to the Great Hall. She gripped Theo's shirt and Ally locked her hands around her neck. She clutched baby Max and said the code word.

"Silver trio." A Potter and 3 Notts disappeared.

She hit the stone floor with a bump. Her usual neat, silky hair was messy and she was pale. She was still sobbing and shaking. Draco jumped up and crouched next to her. Dumbledore stood up.

"What is wrong? Where have you been?" He demanded.

"A portkey t-took me to T-t-theo's house. His mother was dead and I found A-a-ally under the bed. Theo was dying in the dungeons. His father was hurting him. He said it was time for him to die and then he died. He told me to look after Ally and Max." Selena knew she was rambling but went on. "I took a portkey here with Ally and Max and Theo." She was still clutching Theo's body. To everyone's surprise, Snape crouched next to them. Draco had gone into shock and his face was buried in Selena's shoulder. Snape gently pried Selena's fingers away from Theo's shirt and picked him up. He nodded to the sobbing friends who stood as one. Draco held Max while Selena held Ally. They followed him out.

If anyone saw Selena Potter or Draco Malfoy the next day, they were accompanied by a child. They were pale and their eyes were bloodshot. They were snappy and grouchy. It was soon the day of Theo's funeral. It was beside the lake, Theo's favourite place. Dumbledore stood.

"We are here to mourn the death of Theodore James Nott. We will miss him deeply. We have a few words from his sister, Alexandra Nott," He sat down as Ally stood up on the stage.

"I loved my big brother. He would always help me and I look up to him still. I will miss him very much. But I'm glad that I have Selena and Draco and Max." She said and stepped down.

"And now, Selena Potter and Draco Malfoy will play a number in favour for Theodore Nott." Dumbledore announced. Selena tuned her violin quickly and Draco sat at the piano.

Oceans apart

day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can't you see it baby

You've got me goin crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive this romance

But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance

Oh can't you see it baby

You've got me goin crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

The 2 best friends sat down, tears dripping down their faces.

Selena was screaming in her sleep. Ally was crying and her dorm mates were trying to wake her up. Draco heard her screams and pattered upstairs. He was carrying Max and handed him to a dorm mate. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Lena, wake up." He called softly. Selena shot up and launched her self at him. He held her tightly as she sobbed.

"You were gone!" She kept muttering.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered in her ear. He scooped up Max and went down to the common room. Ally and Selena followed him. They sat on a couch. Ally sat on the floor. Draco wrapped his arms around Selena and she pushed her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back. Ally scrambled between them.

"I miss him so much." Selena whispered.

"So do I." Draco whispered back.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Does it need any changes? PLEASE REVIEW!

xxx

Hannah


End file.
